Nightmare Mode: Master Content List
The Nightmare Mode: Master Content List '''is a page that '''anyone '''can edit. It contains all of the information needed for reference in Nightmare Mode. This page was made so that the mode does not get out of hand, like War Mode did. '''Everybody who adds a page that ties in directly with Nightmare Mode is asked to add it to this list. Main Content The checkmarks next to the links signify whether the content has been correctly categorized. Monsters / ''Bosses'' * Screamer ✔️ * Cursed Vision ✔️ * Bloody Apparition ✔️ * Nightmare Replica ✔️ * Mirage Soul ✔️ * Crippled Soul * Phantasmal Pheeder ''✔️ * SAD ✔️ * ''Brain Of Nightmares ''✔️ * Mortoculus * Spiritron ✔️ * Eternal Shadow * Atarixa * Devil * Jevil '''Weapons' * Demonic Hatchet ✔️ * Necrobeam Staff ✔️ * Screamer's Scythe * Staff of the Ghostworm ✔️ * Ball O' Terror ✔️ * Soul Slayer ✔️ * Blood Sprayer ✔️ * Anabelle's Whisper ✔️ * The Pheeder's Tongue ✔️ * Soul's Threshold * The Spitter * Will o' Fist * Ghoul's Blade ✔️ * Night Sphere * Reaveblade * Abyssal Interface * Chained Shard Tools * Mortem Pickaxe ✔️ * Tremor Axe * Sinful Hammer * Immaterial Harvester Items Crafting Materials (Souls, Bars, etc.) * Soul of Spite ✔️ * Imaginative Fabric ✔️ * Sacrificial Blood ✔️ * Illusion Bar ✔️ * Illusory Dust ✔️ * Sad Soul ✔️ * SAD Fragment * Red Face * Nocturnite Fragment * Twitching Shard * Mortemite Ore ✔️ * Mortemite Bar ✔️ * Nocturnite Bar ✔️ * Reverent Soul * Effulgent ore * Effulgent Orb * Axtrius Bar * Yurisian Ore * Yurisian Bar * Arvented Ore * Arvented Bar * Forgotten Sphere * Lumirare Ore * Lumirare Bars Boss-Summoning Items * Phantoworm Food ✔️ * Happy Face on a Black Circle * Nian ✔️ * Shadow Core * Glitched Skull * Relay duplicate * Other Player's Voodoo Doll Flasks & Potions * Psychedelic Flask Accessories * Eye of the Phantom ✔️ * Nightmare in a Bottle ✔️ * Ankh's Curse ✔️ * Artica Trace Key Items * Nightmare Book Trophies, Masks and Boss Loot * Brain of Nightmares Mask ✔️ * Brain of Nightmares Trophy ✔️ * Brain of Nightmares Treasure Bag (Expert mode) * Eternal Shadow Treasure Bag(Expert Mode) Armor * Night Terror Armor * Nocturnal Dragon Armor * Solstice Night Armor * Shadowed Light Armor * Infinite Night Armor * Inverted Hell Armor * Collision Armor Placeables (Blocks, Crafting Stations, Furniture etc.) * Unreal Block * Otherstone Block * Mortemite Block ✔️ * Illusory Forge ✔️ * Reinforced Illusory Forge * Black Corestone * Beholder Dust * Delusion Synthesizer * Unity Station Liquids * Illusory Liquid * Wraithwater Biomes * The Sinister Reality ✔️ * The Hopeless ✔️ * X ✔️ * Forsaken Reality * Demon Realm Events * The Empty Head Event * The Event of the Ghouls * The Fallen Shadow Event * Quod Aeterna Vicis * The Revolution Buffs/Debuffs * Terrorized ✔️ * Warped * Shadow Curse Other * Other World ✔️ Notes * Feel free to add categories or fix broken links. * If you have any questions or concerns, comment them below and JamzOJamz will respond as fast as he can to help you out.